The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Many portable electronic devices employ a clam-shell type design such as notebook computers, netbooks, and convertible tablet personal computers. Generally, a clam-shell design consists of two housings connected together at a common end. In most cases, one housing is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second housing includes an area for user input. Non-convertible tablet computers and other handheld devices generally feature a single touchscreen display for both accepting user input and displaying images to an operating user. As these portable electronic devices become more widespread in use, additional functionality and display/viewing area are desired by users.